My Boyfriend is Pregnant?
by Creek Grrl
Summary: Tweek is pregnant.Craig is the daddy.What will he do about the baby?When will he tell Craig?What will Craig think?What will his parents think?That's a lot of pressure for a 17 year old boy.I no own South Park. Rated T for Mpreg,Swearing&Talk Of Sex.
1. Pregnant? NO WAY!

_Okay this is my favorite kind of Creek story...No flames please,I'm gonna try my best with this one...I no own South Park or any characters on the show...Though I wish I did...  
Gimme some R&R,I enjoy I appreciate them very much.  
This chapter is gonna be in Tweek's p.o.v.I don't know about the rest...Rated T for language&Mpreg_

* * *

No way!

This can't be right!

I'm a BOY!

How the hell am I PREGNANT?

Wait,it's impossible.

I'm NOT pregnant!

I need to go to the doctor tomorrow to get this straightened out.

I am NOT pregnant.

I've just got the flu.

That's why I've been throwing up.

It is IMPOSSIBLE for ME,a BOY,to be PREGNANT!

Only GIRLS can get PREGNANT!

When I bought the Home Pregnancy Test,I thought it was a JOKE.

That I was just making myself look STUPID!

Even the lady who sold it to me,was looking at me weird.

She's probably working for the Gnomes.

I'm glad that no one I knew was there to see me buy that.

If it's such a joke&stupid,then tell my why I'm standing in my bathroom holding a positive stick in my hand?

* * *

_Kay,our little twitchy blond might just be pregnant.  
I think I made him a little OOC,but what guy wouldn't be OOC if he found out he was PREGNANT?  
Kay,I don't know when Craig is gonna make his Tweek's mum is,without a shadow of a doubt,gonna be in the next chapter!  
R&R I LOVE them!_


	2. My mom helps out and a talk with Ruby

_This is the first ever,second chapter of one of my stories...Wait...I'm confused now...I'm confusing myself!AAAAAAAH!  
R&R I LOVE them!Okay,still in Tweek's P.O.V&his mum is making her debut!*claps*WOOHOO!But seriously&Ruby Tucker is also making her debut as well,I don't know who else...No flames,I'm trying my best&any flames I get shall be treated as "white noise"..._

* * *

"It's official,you are pregnant!"

The doctor said.

"I'M ACTUALLY PREGNANT?HOW?"

I shrieked.

"We're not quite sure exactly,but somehow you have conceived."

Was his reply.

"Shit..."

Was all i could say.

There was no getting out of this.

Now I HAD to tell Craig.

"Now I need to know your age,the date of your conception&the age of the father,if you know."

He said calmly,as though we were discussing the weather,instead of pregnancy information.

"Um,I'm 17&Craig's 18"

"Mm...hmm...I suppose this 'Craig' is the father?"

"Yes&I guess I-GAH-conceived about two months ago..."

"Okay,Have you had intercourse since conception?"

He asked.

"What?"

I said,my face grew extremely hot.

"Intercourse,you know sex?"

He repeated.

"..."

I nodded my head&hid my face in my thighs.

"I'm gonna fill out your prescription forms,do you want to make a phone call?"

"Yes..."

He left the room.

I took out my phone.

Who to call,who to call.

Not Craig,I can't tell him because he'll hate me,for being pregnant with his baby.

I know!

My mom!

"Hello sweetheart."

She said.

"Hi mom."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing,I'll tell you later."

"Okay then,why did you call then?"

She asked.

"Can you pick me up?I'm at the hospital."

"Sure sweetie."

"Thanks&Mom?"

"What?"

"I love you"

"I love you too dear."

I hung up,just as the doctor came back with the prescription papers.

I headed outside&met my mom by her car.

A simple grey car with Harbucks' bumper stickers,since my dad owns Harbucks now.

"Hello,Tweek."

She said,smiling.

"Hi,Mom."

I replied with a half smile on my face.

I got in&she started the car.

"Tweek,start from the beginning."

I started by saying this.

"M-Mom,I'm pregnant."

Which I regretted saying,the moment the words left my lips.

She slammed on the brakes.

I prepared myself for a chewing out over how "We told you so"&shit,but I was not prepared for what she did.

She wrapped her arms around me&whispered

"I'm so happy for you."

I froze,was she serious?

She's HAPPY for me...

Her next words knocked me out of my thoughts.

"Who's the father?"

"Craig."

She smiled.

"I should have guessed."

She said,bright smile still present on her face.

"Shit..."

I said,when I realized that my dad was NOT gonna be happy about this.

He approved of mine&Craig's relationship sure,but nothing pissed him off more than hearing about teenage pregnancy.

And now I'M pregnant,this is definitely not gonna go over well with him.

The thing about my dad is,he's actually a pro-choicer(1),when it comes to teenage pregnancy.

I'm the opposite of him,I'm pro-life(2)&so is my mom.

"What's wrong?"

My mom asked,the smile gone from her face,replaced by a concerned look.

"Dad..."

Was all I could say.

It was okay though,she understood what I meant.

She pulled into the parking lot of the drug store.

"I don't think he'll do anything,after all,you're almost 18."

She said,with a soft smile on her lips.

Suddenly the ever familiar "Shut Me Up" by MSI started up.

Signalling to me that Craig was calling.

"I'll go in&pick up your prescription stuff"

My mom said,shutting the door.

"Gah!Hi Craig."

I said,after I answered.

"Hey Tweekie."

I froze,this wasn't Craig calling.

"Who is this?"

I asked,fear present in my voice.

"Have you forgotten MY voice so soon?"

"OH!Hi Ruby,what the hell are you doing with Craig's phone?"

"Well...I stole it from him this morning,since all he's doing is lying in bed,wondering why you're ignoring him."

She answered.

"Where are you?"

I asked.

"Outside the drug store hanging out,that's a nice car your mom has,by the way."

"HOLEY SHIT YOU CAN SEE ME!"

"No,no,I can't see you,but I'm heading that way now."

She said,hanging up.

I opened the door&hopped out,when I saw her.

"So,why are you ignoring Craig?"

"I'm not meaning to!"

I cried,freaked out that Craig thought that I was purposely ignoring him.

"Okay,but why?"

"Can you keep a secret from him?"

"Sure,I mean,as long as it's not too big."

"Well,it IS big&I don't know when to tell him,but I may as well tell you now."

I said.

"Kay,I'm not gonna tell Craig anything."

"Good."

"When are you gonna tell ME then?"

She asked,with a slight smirk on her face.

"I'm pregnant."

Her jaw dropped&her eyes bugged out.

"WHAT?"

She yelled.

"SHH,don't yell."

I said.

"WHEN are you gonna tell Craig about this?"

She asked,after the initial shock passed.

I shrugged.

"I might not even have it."

I said.

"WHAT,ARE YOU MENTAL!"

She screamed,flipping me off.

She knew as well as me that I was against abortion&she was with me on that,but she didn't know my dad was for abortion.

"My dad is against teenage pregnancy,so he might make me get an abortion."

I explained,putting my hands on my,now non-flat stomach.

"But,you can't,what about your mom?"

"She's against abortions,but she can't override my dad,he owns the coffee shop,he makes the rules."

"But I thought you lived with Craig..."

She trailed off,confused.

It's true,as soon as Craig turned 18 he rented an apartment&since it was a chance to get away from my dad,I moved in with him.

But since I'm pregnant&Craig smokes,I'm moving out until I have the baby or my dad makes me have an abortion.

I explained this to Ruby.

The 14 year old girl stared at me in disbelief.

"You aren't honestly gonna listen if your old man tells you to get an abortion,are you?"

I thought for a minute.

"No,I'm not."

My mom came out with the prescriptions.

"Hello Ruby,do you want a ride?"

She asked,she treated Ruby like she would me,because she liked her.

"Sure Mrs.T"

Ruby said,climbing into the backseat.

* * *

_(1)A "pro-choicer" is someone who believes in abortions.  
(2)A "pro-life" is someone who does not.  
I am pro-life  
R&R,I appreciate them LOT'S!No flames,please._

_I had to put as a pro-choicer,because he seems to be that type.  
And I sorry that I didn't make Ruby use her middle finger much,I couldn't find the right time to.  
Also, &maybe a few other people are gonna be in the next chapter,so be on the lookout._


	3. Telling Craig and a visit from Dad

_We are going to see Craig in this chapter!  
__OH YEAH!  
__Ruby has already been dropped off at home, so she's not in this chapter.  
__I love her,but she can't be in the same chapter as her brother just yet, I will not allow it!  
__I'm listening to music so...I might be inclined to use it a bit.  
__I no own South Park or the characters used in the story._

_Garu0212:I agree with you&I'm gonna update as soon as I possibly can&I'm writing other ones too,you know,"read while you wait"._

_Jocelyn-Awesome:So do I!I was gonna use a T.a.t.u song,but...eh&I'm updating as soon as I possibly can,so my creative juices can get a flowing...That sounded weird..._

_R&R please,I LOVE them!_

* * *

I dreaded going home,because it meant facing my dad and his wrath.

I dreaded stopping by the apartment,because it meant telling Craig and facing his anger over the fact that I was gonna have his kid.

But I was gonna do it all EXTREMELY quickly, so I won't have to talk to Craig at all.

Key word:was.

The minute I opened the door, the light flicked on.

And Craig grabbed my arms, as though he were scared that if he let go,I would disappear.

He kissed me, all I could taste in his kiss was cigarettes.

"Um, hi?"

I said,pulling away, I had a job to do here.

"Why were you ignoring me?"

He asked, I could hear the hurt in his voice.

"Gah! I wasn't doing it on purpose!"

I exclaimed, I didn't mean to hurt him,I was just busy with something.

"Oh, well c'mere, you're gonna make up for it"

He said, with a dirty look on his face.

"I can't Craig."

The look on his face vanished, being replaced by the look of a puppy kicked too many times.

"Why the hell not?"

He asked, with the look on his face that said "You aren't leaving until you tell me what's up"

"I'm moving out!"

As soon as the words left my lips, my eyes widened&I covered my mouth.

"You're breaking up with me?"

He asked, the hurt definitely showing on his face.

What the hell?

I just said "I'm moving out!" not "I'm breaking up with you!".

Why does he think that?

"No, I'm just GAH! moving out."

I said.

"Why?"

He asked, using a tone that simply screams "You're not getting out of this"

"I can't tell you, yet."

I answered, and it's true, I'm not telling him just yet.

"Tweek..."

He trailed off, not sure what he could say, to persuade me to tell him.

"Look, I can't tell you anything yet, you have to wait."

"But..."

I started walking to the bedroom.

Only to be turned around and pressed to a wall.

"Craig?"

"PLEASE, tell me Tweek."

"Get off of ME!"

"Not until you tell me what's...up..."

He trailed off as he took in how my normally non-flat stomach.

I pushed him away from me and ran to the bathroom.

As soon as I was in the bathroom, I shut and locked the door.

"Tweek, open this god damn door!"

Craig yelled, beating on it.

I started to cry.

Craig must have realized that I was crying, because he stopped beating on the door and yelling at me.

"Tweek, open the door, please."

"You're mad at me."

"No,Tweekers, I'm just frustrated,because you're not telling me anything."

I unlocked the door and opened it.*click*

"Now, I was about to ask you something."

Craig said, swiping his thumb across my cheeks to wipe up the tears.

"Ask away."

"Okay, um,don't take this the wrong way or anything, but, have you...gained a little weight?"

I bit my lip.

"Uh, yes, Gah! Gaining weight is too much pressure!"

"No, it's okay, it's actually good to see that you're getting meat on your bones for once."

He joked, but had a serious look on his face.

"No! Craig, there's a specific reason as to why I'm gaining weight."

We both sat down on the couch to talk.

I sat on one side, facing Craig and he sat on the opposite side, facing me.

It was the way we sit, whenever we're discussing something of importance.

Which is almost never.

"Let me guess..."

He started, in a tone that said he was about to mock my weird theories.

"...The Government and The Underpants Gnomes-"

But he never got to finish, because I pounced on him and pinned him to the couch.

"DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE!"

I yelled, with a very firm glare on my face.

He just smirked.

Then he seemed to realize the position he was in and switched it, so he was on top of me.

The dirty look came back.

I felt something on my leg. God dammit!

"Craig, that better GAH! be the remote."

"I don't think it can be used as that."

"Don't you want me to tell you?"

"Oh, yeah, I do."

"Then let me up."

As soon as I was sitting up, I punched him in the dick for being on top of me.

He grabbed the spot where I punched him and flipped me off with his free hand.

"OWW! FUCK! SHIT! DAMMIT! AAAAAH!"

After a while his yelling quieted down to muttering swears under his breath.

So I said "That's for being on me"

"You know I couldn't help it, you giant vibrator"

He replied,flipping me off again&attempting his "death glare", but failing miserably since I punched his dick.

"Mm hmm, sure you couldn't"

I said.

"Now, you have to tell me, what the hell."

"Okay, fine."

I said simply.

"Tweek, start from the beginning"

He said, I don't know why, but I did the same thing that I did when I was talking to my mom.

Maybe because he said the same thing as her..._"Tweek,start from the beginning"_

"C-Craig, I'm pregnant!"

I screamed, I watched his face for a reaction.

"..."

The look on his face told me that he was thinking, as though what I said wasn't clear enough and the floor held clearer answers.

He stared at me, his famous "poker-face" ever present.

Then, his eyes bugged out, his jaw dropped and he started sweating.

He put a hand on his forehead, a look of pure surprise on his face.

In other words, he was freaked out to learn that he was gonna be a dad.

"Holey shit..."

He said when he spoke finally.

"Yeah, 'Holey shit...',Craig"

I snapped, I wasn't actually pissed at him, it was just the hormones.

"You're not moving out."

He said, and the look on his face dared me to go against him.

"No"

I said, simply.

"I'm not asking, I'm TELLING you to stay with me."

Unlike his sister, Craig has known for a while about how my dad is about teenage pregnancy.

"Craig, I said no."

*knock knock*

"I'll get it."

I said, walking away.

I opened the door, but didn't expect to see my dad standing there.

"Um,Dad, hi."

He just glared.

"Your mother told me that you were pregnant."

My eyes widened.

"S-She did?"

Oh, FUCK!

She probably told him to try to smooth things over with him about me.

Instead, she's screwed me big time!

* * *

_DUN, DUN, DUN!_

_Sorry to leave ya'll hanging there, I'll get a ladder a.s.a.p!lol_

_TA DA!_

_Tweekie's dada has entered, and he ain't happy...  
_

_R&R please, and I will be._

_What's gonna happen?  
__Is Tweek gonna have the baby?  
__What is his dad gonna do?  
__Will ever stop asking questions?_


	4. I'm not keeping it and a plan

_Sorry to leave ya'll hanging there like that, I just felt like being a I'm doing it again.  
_

_Don't let the title fool ya'll, it's just a main event that happens in the chapter._

_The silly gloves are off, now Tweek faces his father's wrath.  
__But what's that?  
__Craig is at home with him.  
__What's gonna happen?  
Keep reading and find out!_

_Fawnspirit:Yeah, "uh-oh"._

_SparklesMakeMeHappy:I agree, it IS getting intense and yes it is, "Oohhh crap".  
_

_I don't own South Park._

* * *

Oh, shit!

Oh, fuck!

My dad fucking knows!

I wasn't gonna tell him, until it would be too late.

Until it would be too late for him to do anything.

Now it's too late for me.

I have no clue what my dad is gonna do, but I know it's gonna be bad, and I know that anything bad for me, is bad for the baby.

Shit!

"What are you going to do?"

He asked, even though his eyes told me that, he knew my plans, and he was gonna change them.

"Who is it, babe?"

Craig asked, but then noticed that it was my dad.

"Well, Tweek?"

"..."

"Well, what? Tweek?"

"He wants to know what I'm gonna do..."

Craig understood what my dad wanted me to say.

And his eyes are telling me not to.

"Well, what are your plans?"

My dad asked, the look on his face said that I should give the answer he wants, or face his ugly side.

I never go against what dad says, whether the words come from his mouth or not.

If he tells me to do something, I do it.

I've made the mistake of going against him once, I'm not making it again, this is for my baby's sake.

"...I'm...not keeping...it..."

It's hard to force the words out, but once they're out, they're out.

Craig, looks like a cross between, mortified, freaked, disappointment, and another emotion...betrayal.

"Come along then, I've made an appointment at the clinic for you."

My dad says, with a triumphant look on his face.

Unfortunately, it's not gonna be there long.

"Hang on, I gotta tell Craig something."

"Don't be long, we have to be there in half an hour."

"Yes sir."

I walked over to Craig.

"Are you insane, you're AGAINST that shit!"

He yell-whispered, the betrayed look still present on his face.

"I know, but I'm not gonna do it."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

He asked, betrayed look gone, being replaced by confusion.

I explained my plan to him.

"Whoa, that might not work, I mean, he could come back.

Craig said, nodding his head towards my dad.

"Crazy? Yes, possible? Yes, I admit it has some flaws, but it's all I have, and if you have something better than I would love to hear."

"...Whoa, you've gone into battle-mode, I presume."

"You're damn right, I'm in battle-mode, just remember your part."

"TWEEK!"

"Coming dad!"

* * *

_MUWAHAHAHA!Cliff-Hanger BITCHES!_

_What's Tweek planning to do?  
Will it work?  
What "part" does Craig play in Tweek's plan?  
Will I stop being a bitch, and quit leaving ya'll with cliff-hangers?_

_All but the last question will be answered next time._

_I think I made Tweek's dad seem extremely mean, don't you?_

_R&R, I love them as much as me and Tweek love caffeine!_

_I no own South Park._


	5. Worrying and a backup plan

_I apologize for being a bitch, because I'm not a bitch by heart, I'm an asshole by heart.  
I embrace my 'Craig' side, as well as my 'Kenny' side, 'Tweek' side, and believe it or not, my 'Clyde' side._

_This is the (Not so) final showdown between the pregnant Tweek, and his angry father.  
__As ya'll know, Tweek made a plan, the contents are unknown to you and Tweek's dad, but you will all find out soon enough._

_I'm updating as fast as I can, but the updating will slow down a considerable amount, once I'm back in school, and won't stay up as late, or be on in the mornings.__  
_

_R&R I love them. I no own South Park._

* * *

I don't hate my dad, it's just the way he is.

He always has his way when it comes to me, or my mom.

And I've always listened, until now.

Because there is no fucking way, I'm giving this baby up without a fight.

And my dad is driving, unknowing that I am not gonna go through with this.

I'd have to be knocked cold, for them to go through with it, if I'm awake, I'm fighting.

And I'm almost always awake.

Now Craig better have done what I said, or he can kiss the daddy-role good bye.

I looked out my window.

I'm worried that Craig didn't do his job, and I'm gonna have to go through with it.

My dad pulls into the parking lot of the abortion clinic, and unlocks the doors.

He gets out, and opens my door, as if I would try and run, that would ruin my plan.

"Afraid I'm gonna make a break for it"

I muttered under my breath.

"Hmm?"

My dad asked.

"Nothing."

He looks at me suspiciously, but then shrugs.'

The receptionist gives me a strange look.

"Tweek Tweak?"

She asks.

"Yes?"

"Room 15, honey, the doctor is waiting for you."

My dad starts to follow, but the receptionist stops him.

"I'm sorry sir, but you can't go back there."

I hear her say.

The thing is, I've been here before, as a child.

My dad made sure to show me everything, he said it was for just in case I got a girl pregnant.

So I know every room, every hallway, every place that is to be seen here, I've seen it.

I open the door to the room, expecting to see an actual doctor there, in which case I had a backup plan, a shitty one, but a backup plan nonetheless.

* * *

I did it again!  
I sorry, but I'm having too much fun, and I don't wanna put too much, or it'll spoil all my fun.  
But I'm writing, like two chapters every day. So I'm being nice.

Hopefully, by now, you've been smart enough to figure out Tweek's plan.

If you haven't...then you'll know next chapter. I promise.

Speaking of promises...I promise that I will stop being a bitch, this chapter is the last time I'm being a bitch on this story...


	6. Did the plan work&Why is HE here?

_Okay, I'm not keeping the promise for just this chapter. I SORRY! DON'T HURT ME! DX  
But at least ya'll are seeing Tweek's plan!  
__I don't own South Park or the characters. After writing an angst, I feel up to writing this chapter._

_Fawnspirit:I'm sorry! I wasn't planning on doing that to you! It just...happened._

_Garu0212:Oh, don't apologize, you didn't do anything. You were just wanting more. And you'll see the plan, I promise._

_K2Lover2226:So do I ;)_

_SparklesMakeMeHappy:HOLEY SHIT! YOU AREN'T?_

_Okay, no offense, but HOLEY SHIT! I though MOST of you would get it! I practically SPELLED it out last chapter!  
HOLEY FUCK, I must be , more clever than I thought..._

_I apologize if you take offense to that, but god damn!_

* * *

I gulp, and opened the door.

If it wasn't Craig, I knew what I had to do.

I was gonna use the old "I have to use the bathroom" trick, to slip out, and escape.

But if I had to do that, then I don't know what I would do after.

Probably go home, and wait it out.

If it works, then my dad would think that I had actually gotten it, and then I would have the baby.

He would be pissed, but he wouldn't be able to do anything, so I would be okay.

The doctor had his back to me, so I wasn't sure if it was Craig or not.

He wasn't even paying attention to me.

He was just near a drawer, looking at something.

What the fuck?

I cleared my throat.

He turned around.

He had a surgical mask on, so all I saw was his eyes, and I didn't even see his hair.

He winked at me.

I breathed a sigh of relief.

It was Craig.

He took off the mask, and smiled at me.

It wasn't Craig.

What the fuck?

He wasn't part of the plan, I suppose he just works here, but still...

"Kenny...What are you doing here?"

* * *

_AAAAAAHH!  
I did it again! I DIDN'T MEAN TO!  
It just happened.  
I'm updating two chapters a day, so you'll see chapter 7 soon enough, just bear with me here.  
Ya'll know Tweek's plan now!  
And I cannot believe that none of you guessed...  
R&R I love them, and if you wanna yell at me for being a bitch, YET AGAIN, feel free. Hell, I'll even reply in the next chapter._


	7. The plan works for now and I screw up

_No more random cliff hangers, they're making me feel like a bitch, and bad for you guys. And I feel bad for NO ONE!  
_

_Fawnspirit:Sorry to burst your bubble, I dislike that pairing VERY much! And thanks, you're the first person to say that. Although no one's agreed with what I'm saying about myself...Eh whatevs..._

_SparklesMakeMeHappy:Do you think that Tweek would CARE about something like that, he's trying to protect the life of his child here.  
And, you're gonna find out right now, aren't cha?_

_Okay, I had this on my account for...what 2, maybe 3 hours, and decided, I am going to update again. I don't want you guys to drop it!  
__You won't drop it. I know, so...here it is. I don't own South Park in any way, shape, or form. That is not a joke. I wish it was, but South Park is forever Trey Parker's&Matt Stone's creation..._

_And there is no pairing with Tweek or Craig, other than Creek..._

* * *

Holey shit!_  
_

Why isn't Craig here?

Why is Kenny here?

What the fuck?

As if I'd asked all of these questions out loud,

"I work here, I had a talk with Craig, and he agreed to let me do his part, since it would be to suspicious for him to be here."

"...WHAT?"

"Shush. I am doing Craig's part, since a nurse has to come in, and Craig wouldn't be able to play my part without speaking"

He said, his normally bright, and mischievous eyes, now completely serious.

"When does the nurse come in?"

"After I'm supposed to be done, to clean up."

"..."

I must have had a freaked out expression on my face, because he said

"Don't worry, I usually tell the nurses that I'll clean up, no big deal."

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"You know, I made a good choice"

He said, after a minute.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, getting you an Craig together."

He said, and he's right, he did get me and Craig together.

He always says that getting us together is one of the greatest things he's ever done.

The thing about Kenny is, he's excellent at reading people, and he even managed to read Craig enough to tell that he was in love with me.

It was the same with me, even though I let my emotions show, unlike Craig, who you have to work at to make his emotions show.

"So, Craig filled you in?"

I asked.

"Yeah, and he told me he was heading to Harbucks, to meet you after."

"Okay."

He set me up, so it looked like I was actually gonna do it, and 15 minutes after, there was a knock on the door.

"It's okay, Amber, I'm gonna clean up"

I heard him say.

"Okay"

I heard a woman say.

I got up.

"Thanks, Kenny"

I said.

"Your welcome."

I left.

Leaving Kenny to deal with any problems, he might have to face if someone found out.

"How do you feel?"

My dad asks.

I knew what he meant, and I knew what he wanted me to say.

"Relieved that I don't have to be a teenage mother"

I lie.

He looks like he approved of my answer.

"Okay then, we're going to the shop."

He said, that's good for me than, part of the plan entirely.

He parks in the lot.

I get out, and run inside.

My dad looks suspicious for a minute, but then shrugs.

I notice Craig, almost immediately.

He gives me a look that asks "You didn't go through with it, did you?"

I smile at him.

He looks relieved.

"I'll take him home, if you don't mind"

Craig tells my dad.

He shrugs.

"Go ahead."

Craig takes my hand, and we leave.

Once at Craig's truck he asks

"So, what happened?"

"Kenny filled me in on why you weren't there, and we talked."

"Okay"

The song "Safety Torch" filled the air, signalling to me that Clyde was calling me.

"What, Clyde?"

I said, as soon as I answered my phone.

"Are you actually...You know-"

"Yes, Clyde, I am pregnant."

I say, cutting him off.

He starts squealing into the phone like a girl who just met Justin Bieber.

I pulled the phone away from my ear, so his squealing wouldn't give me a headache.

I heard him say "YEAH HE'S PREGNANT! WE'RE GONNA BE UNCLES!" to someone, most likely Token.

"Shit..."

I say.

"Have you told-"

"Yes, Clyde, I've told Craig, and my parents..."

I trailed off, and hung up after I said "my parents...".

Oh, shit.

Oh, fuck.

My dad is gonna find out that I never went through with it.

He's gonna be pissed.

"Oh, FUCK!"

I didn't realize I said that out loud, until Craig SLAMMED on the brakes, and asked "WHAT? What is it? What's wrong?"

I worried him by doing that.

"My dad!"

I said.

He cocked his head, and raised an eyebrow at me.

"What about him?"

"He's gonna find out!"

I exclaim.

"Don't worry about it, you got me, Ruby, your mom, my mom, an LOT'S of other people who'v got your back."

He said.

Easy for him to say.

"What about your dad?"

I ask.

He froze, then shuddered.

"Don't wanna talk about it."

He said, going back to watching the road.

I knew his dad would have a worse reaction than mine.

"Craig..."

"Tweek, we AREN'T telling him!"

He yells.

We pull into the driveway.

I get out.

Start walking towards the front door.

I turn around.

Crag's still in the truck, staring blankly ahead.

"Craig... Baby, are you okay?"

I ask, I didn't freak him out, did I?

He doesn't answer, then he gets a look on his face like he's thinking.

"Go inside, I'll be back."

He says, his tone a mixture of authoritative, and...determined?

Oh, FUCK!

I know what he's gonna do!

SHIT!

I must'v pushed him, by accident.

I didn't mean to, I was just asking!

And now, he's doing it!

GOD DAMMIT!

I know for a fact that, as bad as MY dad can get, Thomas Tucker, is 100 times WORSE!

I know for a fact.

I've seen the bruises Craig has gotten, from FIGHTING with his dad!

And Thomas Tucker is JUST like MY dad, when it comes to pregnancies.

Only WORSE, he makes MY dad look like he's pro-life.

That's how bad he is.

Craig is making a BIG mistake!

And it's MY fault!

But how do I fix it?

* * *

_AAAAAAAAH!  
Cliff-hanger mania!  
But I made the chapter longer than I had originally planned, so, ya'll get a bonus. ;)  
What's Craig gonna do? And if you aren't smart enough to figure it out, then GOD DAMN!  
What's Tweek gonna do? And please don't say NOTHING!  
I don't own South Park, or "I Can Swing My Sword" by Toby "Tobuscus" Joe Turner. Look it up, I recommend it HIGHLY!  
R&R I love them._


	8. Craig's dad is ANGRY!

_Sorry to leave ya'll hanging... AGAIN! But I couldn't help it. As I said before, I made that chapter WAY longer than I had originally planned, so you got a bonus. And if you had no idea what Craig is gonna do, then... WOW...Just...WOW...Nothing rude or mean intended.  
I don't own South Park,PERIOD. Still in Tweekies p. o. v  
R&R I love them as Craig loves Red Racer._

* * *

I just HAD to push it.

All I had to do was keep my mouth shut.

I didn't.

And now, Craig is heading straight to his dad.

He's gonna die.

See, the thing about Thomas Tucker is, he's a heavy drinker, a serious sexist, he's homophobic, and... Well I told you the other thing.

I'm scared of him, and so is Craig.

Even though Craig has never admitted it to anyone.

This stress can't be good for the baby.

I park my car in the Tucker's drivway.

I see Craig's car in the driveway beside mine, when I get out.

I knock on the door, I'm not sure why, force of habit I suppose.

Ruby answers.

"You should get out of here. Craig showed up a couple minutes ago, and dad's pissed."

She said.

I came to get Craig, it's my fault he's here.

"How?"

I explained how we were talking on the way home, and I brought up telling his dad about my pregnancy, so he dropped me off and left.

"Shit... That's pretty bad."

I sit on the couch, and put my face in my hands.

"Hey, if it's any consolation, they haven't started fighting yet."

"Really?"

She nods her head, yes.

"Where are they?"

"In the backyard, they're just arguing."

I run to the kitchen, and run out the backdoor.

Just in time to hear Craig's dad say,

"...Stupid little fag shouldn't have a kid, it'll be an ugly little monster "

"That 'stupid little fag' is my boyfriend, and the 'ugly little monster' is my kid, so watch it"

He growls.

"Craig! Come home!"

I yell.

He looks surprised that I was there, but flips off his dad, and walks to me.

* * *

_I know ya'll were expecting a huge fight between Craig and his dad, don't even try to deny it, I know you guys were.  
But I didn't want a fight between Craig and his dad, but I promise there WILL be a fight in a later chapter.  
I'm surprised at how many voted, not that many, so I'm gonna have to hold out on what type of kid they're gonna have.  
R&R please!_


	9. TWINS&Craig and Cartman fight

_Shit! Not a good way to start an author's note, but I took a look at the results for the kind of baby Tweek's gonna have and that was my reaction. Shit! I'm not angry or disappointed, it's just, you guys seem to be intent on giving Craig and Tweek a hard time, since they're gonna be parents! I actually laughed when I saw the results. I'm not gonna take it down just yet, and everyone can look at the results. I was slightly upset that a certain one wasn't picked, but I got over it quickly. I usually do. And I think you guys are trying to make it harder on me to find good baby name's... But whatever. R&R I really appreciate them. I don't own South Park..._

* * *

Craig was taking me to the doctor, for my checkup.

It's been a week, since the spat with his dad.

His mom knew that I was pregnant, Ruby told her.

And she was overcome with the joy of being a grandmother.

Ruby was definitely happy to be a 14 year old aunt.

I was getting bigger.

There was no way I could wear my regular skinny jeans anymore.

So Kenny was only more than happy to buy me a few pairs of pregnancy pants.

I couldn't even wear my button up shirts, either.

But I was okay with wearing Craig's shirts.

"Do you want to know, what kind you are gonna be having?"

My doctor asks.

"Yes!"

We exclaim together.

"Okay, we're not 100% sure about the genders, but-"

"Wait, genders?"

Craig asks.

"Yes, genders."

"Plural?"

"Yes, you two are having twins, congratulations."

"TWINS?"

I shriek.

"Do you know the genders?"

Craig asks the doctor, rubbing my back to calm me down.

"We're not completely sure, but we think that it's twin boys."

Shit... I was kinda hoping if I ended up having twins, it would be a girl&a boy.

Twin boys was gonna be hell.

I didn't realize I had said that aloud, until Craig said "Don't worry, we're both in this together."

That soothed me for the time it took in there to get into Craig's truck.

Then, I felt something.

"Oh. What the hell?"

I asked under my breath.

Craig must have sonar or some thing because he heard me.

"What?"

"I think one of the babies just kicked."

I say.

He stopped.

"Really?"

I nod.

He puts a hand on my stomach, I feel a kick again.

"They must recognize their daddy."

I say, smiling.

I look at Craig, his normal indifferent look has been replaced with a smile, that doesn't fit his features.

So I start giggling.

"What?"

He asks.

I stop giggling and don't answer.

As soon as I'm in the living room, Craig grabs me from behind, and kisses me.

"Wanna take a walk at Starks Pond?"

I ask, trying to unwrap his arms from my stomach.

"Sure."

He mumbles into my hair.

We do this whenever we can, take walks at Starks Pond, I mean.

It's a place of importance.

It's where he first asked me out.

And every year, on our anniversary.

Starks Pond is also where... I lost my v-card.

We like to think of it as, a home away from home.

As you know, every relationship isn't always happy.

We've had our share of huge fights, that ended with him leaving, and me crying.

We would have our time to cool off somewhat.

Then I would go to Starks Pond, Craig was always there, and we would make up.

As we walk along the path, Craig held my hand.

I sighed happily, feeling a kick from the babies, every so often.

I loved moments like this.

Peaceful, quiet, content.

But, nothing good can last forever.

"Hey fags-What the fuck is THAT?"

Cartman said, pointing at my stomach.

"Didn't your slut of a mom ever teach you not to point?"

Craig asks, getting agitated at him fast.

"Oh, you mother fucker."

"Tweek, go to the truck."

I listened, but I heard the rest of their conversation, and could see what was going on.

"I guess the little freak fag is gonna have little ugly freak? Huh, Tucker?"

"That 'little freak fag', is my boyfriend, and the 'little ugly freaks' are my kids, so watch your mouth, fat boy."

"Y-You mean he's gonna have..."

"Twins, yes. Say anything more and I kick your ass."

"Fags."

"That does it!"

He pounced on Cartman, and started kicking his ass.

Cartman flipped him over, and started punching his face.

"HEY!"

I jumped out of the truck and ran over to where Cartman was punching Craig.

"Get OFF of him!"

I yelled, grabbing Cartman's arm, only to have him punch me in the stomach, causing me to fall backwards.

The instant he did that, it was as if Craig had gotten super human strength.

Because shoved Cartman off of him, and started kicking his ass good.

After he was done, he bolted over to where I was on the ground and asked if I was okay.

"Yeah..."

He threw his death glare in Cartman's direction, who was laying on the ground, moaning in pain and agony.

Craig lifted me up bridal style, and set me down in my seat.

The babies kicked, signalling to me that they were okay.

* * *

_I said I was gonna have a fight scene in a later chapter, there you go. R&R. they mean. SO fucking much to me.  
If the fight scene didn't please you, then as the author of this story, I would like to say "We're sorry. We're Sorry. Sorry. Sorry.", I had to do poll is still open, we'll know for sure what type he's gonna have after the poll closes. I'm gonna have it up for about another month, so do it fast... That sounded wrong...Cartman punched a pregnant person! That was never intended on my part, I just added it. I'm getting this done asap. R&R, I don't own South Park.  
Those of you who voted to make it like this, you guys are trying to make them have a rough time, making them have twins and all, they might not, depending on how many voters choose others, but logically, they're gonna end up having twins._


	10. My scars&Telling everyone the genders

_Oh_ joy,_ another all nighter. This is what reviews do to me, along with two cups of coke with lot's of caffeine and sugar.  
Speaking of Reviews...  
Garu0212:Maybe...Don't fucking apologize for THAT! It ain't important, as long as I know you're reading, we won't have a problem. I was scared too, and I was the one WRITING! Stop APOLOGIZING to me!WAAAH, you didn't DO anything wrong! Back at ya. ;)  
styleluver123:He might, I'll have to wait until the proper time to close the polls.  
I don't own South Park, R&R and I'll stay up all night writing again..._

* * *

After we went home, we watched "American Dad" until we fell asleep.

I woke up, when I felt a kick.

I walk into the bathroom, and look at myself in the mirror.

I'm not vain, it's just a habit of mine.

Before Craig asked me out, I would stare at my reflection, to see my imperfections.

Now, I just stare to look at what at I see.

I see a pregnant man with blonde hair and pale blue eyes.

His eyes are full of fear of what new horrors the day will bring.

I turn from the mirror, I can't think like that.

Those kinds of thoughts caused me to... cut.

I can't go back to that.

I WON'T go back to that.

Things have changed since then.

I'm gonna be a mom, soon.

And Craig's beside me for support.

So, I'm NOT going back to that.

Allow me to explain.

Before Craig asked me out, I was bullied constantly, even though Craig stopped them, whenever he could.

Which wasn't often enough.

I became depressed.

Stopped eating, hoping that it would make them stop.

It just made it worse.

I started taking depression pills.

Those just made me numb when on them, but it hurt worse when I came back to reality.

So, I started cutting.

It helped me cope with the pain.

For some reason, the sting from the blade made the bullying pain, numb.

I only stopped because of Craig.

I was in my bathroom, he went into my room, and found the razors.

He made me promise to stop, and kept a close eye on me, to make sure I wouldn't do it ever again.

It helped with the bullying, because he was around more often.

I felt something start to come up, so I dashed to the toilet and fell to my knees.

I threw up the contents of my stomach.

And then, I just sat there.

I was too tired to move.

About 15 minutes later, I heard the door open.

I looked up.

It was Craig, he looked startled to see me on my knees in front of the toilet.

"How long have you been there?"

"Too long, help me up."

He grabbed my arms, and hoisted me off of the floor.

"You okay?"

I nod, flushing the toilet.

"You were in here a while, everyone was getting worried."

My look must have given my confusion away, because he said "Oh, Clyde, Token, Butters, McCorrmick, Marsh, Broflovski, and Ruby came over."

I look down at myself.

One of Craig's blue t-shirts and a pair of lime green pajama pants.

I walk out of the bathroom.

I hear a lot of people "Oh" as I enter the living room.

"So, any chance I could have a little fun with him in that body, Craig my boy?"

Kenny jokes, wolf whistling at me, and playfully slapping my ass.

That earns him a glare and a show of the middle finger from Craig.

"So, what are you having? Do you guys know?"

Kyle asks carefully, as though trying to work his way through a minefield and his words were where he was treading lightly.

"Um, 're having..."

I started.

"...Twin boys."

Craig finished.

That got so many different reactions.

All I remember was, Ruby sighed in a disappointed way, and she said "Dammit...".

Clyde squealed like a little girl who wanted a pony and finally got one.

Kenny sighed, and shook his head sympathetically, all he said was "Good luck, you'll need it for two boys."

Butters was smiling like crazy, and he simply said, "Gee, two boys, that's great!"

Kyle said "Two boys! That sounds like a handful."

Stan looked happy for us and didn't say a thing.

Token didn't have anything to say either, but he looked proud of the fact that he was gonna be a technical uncle, since he's my friend.

* * *

_Polished off another chapter...*yawn* I need to get to bed.  
R&R I appreciate them tons...I don't own American Dad or South Park.  
I'll update the next chapter sometime tomorrow..._


	11. Month 8 & The Gnomes

_I have never been more embarrassed in my life. You guys don't care, so I won't say nothing more. I just closed the poll, even though I said that I'd wait a month, since not enough people were voting, and I am the least patient person in the world, but I got enough voters for a result. You can go on my profile and check it out. Okay, I promised to update sometime yesterday, and I forgot, since I had a lot of shit on my mind, so, sorry._

_Panda77:HOLEY CRAP! Stop asking, that word has lost all meaning, you've said it too many times. I'm not just gonna randomly drop it. That's too mean._

_MARIO MARTINO: Don't call me that, call me dude. And you're wrong about that. At Stan's birthday party in "You're Getting Old" they're sitting together, there's a lot of episodes where they're both in the background hanging out together. It seems like the fight brought them closer together._

_R&R, I appreciate them. I don't own South Park or the characters..._

* * *

Eight months in.

I was hurting bad and I still hated morning sickness.

Craig had gotten some advice, a few months earlier, to rub my back and feet, to make me feel better.

I got out of bed, since I stopped drinking coffee for the sake of the twins, I started sleeping more.

I finally found out how the twins are gonna get out of me.

It takes the term "Butt Babies" literally.

Laugh all you want, it's gonna hurt for me.

The twins are coming out of my ass.

I don't know why.

Hell, I don't even know WHY I'm even pregnant, but I'm kinda thankful that I am.

Because I've sorta always wanted to be a parent.

"Psst, hey, pussy."

No. Fucking. Way.

"What are you assholes doing here? I thought Craig told you guys to leave me alone."

I said, getting irritated that they were back to bother me.

"We're here to talk."

"I don't want to talk. Now leave, or I'll start screaming."

"No, we have something important to fill you in on."

"Don't wanna hear it. CRAIG! CRA-."

Two of them covered my mouth, so I couldn't speak.

"Listen, pussy. This is very important information, that you should know. It's about your...pregnancy..."

He said, trailing off.

I detected guilt in his voice.

No. Fucking. Way!

I pushed the two that were covering my mouth off of me.

"You mean to tell me, that YOU GUYS were responsible for THIS?"

I exclaim, pointing to my stomach.

"Tweek! What's going...on? I thought I told you guys to leave him alone! He's under a lot of stress enough, without you assholes-"

"Craig, they did it."

I said simply.

His eyes bug out and his jaw drops.

"What?"

"Let us explain, pussies. A few years ago, after you told us off, the head gnome was mad. You see, this pussy, is our best source. So he created a formula of some sort, none of us knew what it did. Even the head gnome wasn't for certain of what it did. He snuck it into a coffee, the night of conception. And you both know the rest..."

"Wow... That explains a lot..."

I say, stunned and relieved, somehow.

I guess it's because I now know how I became pregnant.

I'm actually glad that they did it.

Because if they hadn't have done it, then I wouldn't have been a mother.

Craig wouldn't have been a dad.

My parents wouldn't have had any grandchildren to look forward to, at least, my mom.

Because as much as my parents were okay, and even content with me being gay, my mom always wanted grandchildren.

And now she's gonna have them.

"I'm happy that I'm gonna be a mom, so, thanks."

I say to the gnomes.

"You... You're happy?"

One of them asks.

I nod in the affirmative.

I know it definitely won't be easy, but as long as I have Craig with me, I won't be alone.

And two boys is gonna be hell, if either one is anything like Craig or even me.

Because I know how Craig used to act as a little kid.

He'd do something bad in front of you, and then when you asked him if he did it, he would say no.

Even if you saw him do it!

The Underpants Gnomes leave.

"Well... This is gonna be hell."

Craig said, I knew what he meant.

"That's what I was thinking."

I reply, gripping my stomach.

"One month left."

He said, almost nervously.

He knew as well as me, exactly how the twins were gonna come out.

As well as two other people.

Clyde and Kenny

Clyde had started laughing at first, saying that it took "Butt Babies" to a whole other level, and then Craig punched him, so he shut up.

Kenny's eyes had widened, and all he said was "It's probably gonna hurt like a bitch. Good luck. Both of you."

I had guessed that it was gonna hurt.

Considering my "first time" had hurt.

Only childbirth, is gonna hurt worse.

A hell of a lot worse.

Because a man was never meant for pregnancy and childbirth.

I actually can't wait to see my kids.

I know it's gonna hurt like hell, but it'll be worth it.

That made me sound like a pregnant woman...

They say it hurts, but in the end, it's worth it.

I guess it's just my hormones...

I'm supposed to have the twins in a few weeks.

I'm exited and scared at the same time.

It seems to be harder for Craig to keep away from cigarettes.

He's extremely nervous to be a dad.

Which is kinda weird, considering how much that differs from his normal behavior.

But I suppose all guys are like that, when they're about to be a dad.

I'm about to be a mom, so I have more of a burden to carry.

We haven't even picked out names for them.

I guess we'll figure out names after we see them.

Still, I'm exited to be a mom, and I can't wait to have my kids.

* * *

_I made this chapter longer than I wanted. Take it as an apology for not updating yesterday. I had a lot of shit to deal with, I'm not gonna say more.  
R&R I could use them. I had to say how far in the pregnancy is, so no one'll be confused as to when he's gonna have the twins.  
I have some explaining to do about the deal with the gnomes, one of the reviews kinda pressured me to do that. I read it, and...BOOM! I had to write it in. So... yeah...I think the hardest part of the story is coming up soon. That, of course, is the labor. I'm not very educated too much about pregnancy, so don't be mean if I get some facts wrong about the labor. I'll go with what I know from seeing it in movies._


	12. The House&Labor

_I said I was gonna update, this part is gonna be hell._

_Panda77:STOP... Asking. You are killing me. And what did I say about you using that word, you've caused it to lose all meaning!_

_Review, I appreciate them. I don't own South Park or the characters..._

* * *

Another month past.

We were waiting for them to finally come out.

Craig had managed to buy us a house.

But we weren't moving out of the apartment, until the twins came out.

So, we were in the middle of moving some of our stuff to the house.

Like my dresser, our coffee table, my coffee maker, and a few other things.

Craig had bought a couch, a TV, and had even gotten some curtains for the house.

They were olive green.

We were gonna finish moving after things got settled down.

The house had been a surprise for me, since the apartment was only enough for two people.

I remember when Craig told me about the house.

_It was a few weeks ago._

_I was on the couch, looking at a book of baby names._

_I was trying to figure what names I liked the best._

_Craig ran into the living room, a big grin on his face._

_That freaked me out, so I acted on instinct._

_I threw the book at him._

_He caught it and stopped smiling._

_"What the fuck?"_

_He asked, then he noticed my freaked out expression._

_"I have something to tell you."_

_He said, a kind look on his face._

_"W-What is it?"_

_"I got us a house! We'll move in after everything settles down."_

_He exclaimed, bright grin making a comeback._

_"WHAT?"_

_He thrust a hand in a pocket and pulled a picture._

_"Check it out. Isn't it amazing? I saw it, and immediately thought of you."_

_A two story light green house._

_It had a basement, and attic, a decent sized kitchen, 4 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, one was in the master bedroom._

_It even had a nice sized yard, and a garage._

_"Well, what do you think?"_

_Craig asked._

_"Oh my god, Craig... It's beautiful."_

_"I knew you'd think so."_

_He said, leaning down to kiss me._

My dad was sore when he found out that I didn't go through with the abortion, but I was too far along in the pregnancy for anything to be done about it.

So we were off the hook, with both my dad and Craig's.

Craig planned to call our moms before I started giving birth.

I had some labor pains, but my water hadn't broken yet.

I was stretched out on our bed, staring at the ceiling.

"We're gonna be out of here soon."

I said to the two that were still, in my stomach

Craig had gotten home from work 15 minutes ago and fell asleep almost immediately.

I had nearly giggled when he came in, falling asleep on his feet.

I laid him down on the couch, and went to the bedroom.

I sighed contently, this is peaceful.

Laying here, feeling content.

No worries, just feeling great.

But moments like this never last, especially if you're me.

I felt something wet trickle down my leg.

My water had just broken.

"Oh shit."

I said, almost inaudibly.

* * *

_Sorry I left you hanging there, but for some reason, I was compelled to do that. Anyways, review! Tweek is gonna give birth next chapter. Once again, I don't know that much about labor and childbirth, so if I get any facts wrong, I'm sorry. I'm going with what I've heard before. Review about what your opinion is on the house, I for one don't know what to think... I was actually laughing when writing in Tweek's little flashback, because of the book, for some reason, I see Tweek doing that because Craig smiled. And Craig almost never smiles. Okay, R&R, I promise to update asap!_


	13. Childbirth

_Oh my god. I had to update after I saw the reviews I got. Speaking of which, I should get to them._

_SparklesMakeMeHappy: O_o Oh gawd, it is. ;) That stuff you told me (Minus the hurting the baby, thing) I already knew, but it's good to review what I know, I guess I know more about childbirth than I though, so thanks._

_sinfulserenadeful:Everyone can. :)_

_Okay, the reason I started Tweek's labor now, is because, the plot had nowhere else to go. I mean, they've dealt with the parents, they know what kind of kids they're having, they've told friends, they now know why the hell Tweek is pregnant...Is there anything to add?  
I got bored after updating another story, so I decided to get to this...  
R&R I need the feedback, and I appreciate it._

* * *

"CRAIG! GET IN HERE!"_  
_

"What? What happened?"

"My water just broke..."

I got out before a contraction hit me, and I screamed in pain.

"Oh, shit. Hang on Tweek!"

Craig yelled, carefully pulling me out of bed by the arm.

He was still in his work clothes from earlier and had his dark blue converse on.

He lifted me up bridal style, being cautious of my stomach and ass.

He set me down on the couch to get my shoes on.

After I got them on, he picked me up and headed outside.

Once there, he laid me down in the backseat of his car.

My breaths were short and fast.

Every time a contraction hit, I screamed.

Finally, we pulled up to the hospital and rushed inside.

We parted ways when I was being taken to the delivery room, and he was going to call our moms.

"Where's Craig?"

I asked a nurse.

"He's outside the room."

"I want to see Craig."

The nurse walks out of the room and comes back in with Craig.

"Hey, Tweekie."

Craig says, with a small smile on his face.

"H-Hi Craig. AAAAAAAAAAHH"

He said, closing his eyes and screaming when another contraction hit.

"Get ready to push."

The doctor said.

"Ready. Push!"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

"I see one crowning, keep pushing."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

"The first one's out."

A small cry filled the air.

A nurse wrapped the first twin in a blanket and handed it to Craig.

After more pushing and screaming, the second twin was out.

His cry was quiet, but after some tests, the doctors couldn't find anything wrong with him.

Then when he was wrapped up in a blanket, the other twin was handed to me.

I looked at his face.

He had a bit of hair, it looked black, like Craig's, and he had my pale blue eyes.

He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Craig brought the first twin to me.

The little bit of hair that was coming in was blonde.

He had Craig's grey blue eyes.

I smiled, after all that hard work, I had my kids, and it was worth it.

"What should we name them?"

Craig asked.

I shrugged, I was tired.

I fell asleep in the hospital bed, holding on to the twins.

* * *

_Well, that wasn't hard, so much as freaking awkward as hell(Funny thing, that's how I feel when writing a fight scene.). I've gotten a name for one of the kid's, hopefully it won't suck. And I know what those of you are guessing, an no, you are most likely wrong. Please review, this isn't over yet. I'm not ending with this, you guys want names for the twins. Next chapter, wait and see._


	14. Names&What the hell is he doing here?

_I'm deeply sorry for not updating in a while, I was taking a little break from writing, but now I'm back to the keyboard.  
__O__n to some reviews I got._

_K2Lover2226: I was trying to make it that way a bit, cause it was all serious and stuff, and I didn't want that. I kept laughing when I was thinking to myself "That's how the twins are getting out."._

_styleluver123: I'm good, but thanks for the offer. And it's okay, feel free to get hyper. I'll even get hyper with you! ;)_

_SparklesMakeMeHappy: Just say that they were in his tummy. ;) About the flame I got, I'm not letting it get to me, it made me laugh, for crying out loud! For some reason or another I can't delete it, but I can ignore it. And call me dude._

_Jocelyn-Awesome: Aw, thanks, I knew you'd like it. Don't worry about it, I really don't care. And I'm using ACTUAL names, not weird ones. Especially not Seaman, do you know how much TEASING that would get?_

_Please Review this, you guys don't know how much it means._

* * *

I woke up to feeling something poking my face, and arm._  
_

I opened my eyes and giggled.

"Hey, you're awake."

Craig said, standing up.

"Yeah."

My voice sounded small, and far away.

"What should we name them?"

Craig asked, in a kind of exited tone of voice.

I picked up our black haired baby.

"We'll name him Felix, and the other one Andrew."

I said, smiling at Felix.

"Sounds good to me."

Craig said, picking up Andrew.

Then we went back to the apartment.

Andrew had fallen asleep in a car seat, but Felix was wide awake in my arms, staring at my face with a bored expression.

Felix was definitely gonna be like Craig.

This was gonna be quite the adventure.

A knock came on the door, while I was playing with Andrew.

"Tweek, could you get that?"

I lifted Andrew up, and walked to the door.

I opened it and asked, "Hello?"

Cartman stood there, and looked surprised to see a baby in my arms.

"Hello, fag."

I covered Andrew's ears, and said "Watch your l-language in f-front of either one of my kids.", with a glare.

What the hell was Cartman doing here?

* * *

_I think I made this chapter a little small, but I got the names. Speaking of which, Review what you think of the names. I for one think I did good.  
The names are part of the reason why it took a little while for me to update, because I was having a hard time figuring names, but I'm pleased with the names that I picked._


	15. Protective Mom Mode&Parenthood is crazy

_I'm trying to get to bed earlier, so I'm trying to quit the all-nighters, which is why I'm on before sunset...  
__Here's some reviews I got._

_southparkgirl101: It's okay, calm down. I'll try to do that, and you don't have to freak out, you're obviously not a person who flames, so you're okay. It's fine. And thanks, I appreciate it._

_Garu0212: Neither do I... Me too. ^_^_

_SparklesMakeMeHappy: Um... I don't know what to say... I really don't... Awkward... Oh well. _

_Please Review this, you guys don't know how much it means.*whispers* A lot._

* * *

"W-What are you doing here, t-tubby?"

I growl through my teeth.

I'm not sure why he's here, but I have my suspicions.

Most likely from a few months ago, while I was still pregnant, when he hit me.

I don't think he's here to apologize though.

He's not one to apologize, but he is one to get revenge.

And Craig kicked his ass good.

So he's here for revenge.

"I was hoping Craig would answer the door, but you answering makes it even better."

"W-What are you talking about?"

I set Andrew down, so he wouldn't be in any sort of danger.

Because knowing Cartman, he probably brought a weapon.

Andrew crawled up to me, and grabbing my pants leg, stood up, pulling on my pants.

"Go away, Cartman. Don't pull on mommy's pants, Andy."

"No, I'm not leaving until this score is settled!"

I picked Andrew up and yelled, "CRAIG!", before attempting to shut the door.

"W-Why are you here?"

I yelled, clutching Andrew to my chest.

I sat him down, seeing that Cartman hadn't tried anything.

"I believe I have a score to settle."

Craig walked up beside me, holding Felix.

"Go away, Cartman. You have no reason to be here."

Craig said, glaring.

"Oh but I do. Let's have it out, you and me, right now."

"I'm not going to. As you can see, I have my hands full."

Craig sat Felix down, and continued to glare at Cartman, crossing his arms.

"Oh, full of the little ugly fag creatures. Those innocent looks don't fool me."

I glared daggers at him for saying that.

Cartman leaned in close to Felix.

I tensed.

What was he doing?

Felix scrunched his nose up and flipped Cartman off.

"Oh, you little fucker..."

Cartman said, pulling his fist back to hit him.

What happened next, was a blur.

One minute, Cartman was aiming to hit Felix, and the next, I was on top of him, punching him in the face.

I stood up, after Cartman's nose started to bleed, and he had two black eyes.

I had done my job well.

"Whoa, Tweek."

Craig said, smirking, but still looking surprised.

I leaned down close to Cartman, glaring venomously at him.

"Don't you EVER try to hit one of MY boys. Do you understand me?"

I growled, still glaring.

He whimpered, and got up.

"Fag..."

He said, quietly, and bolted out the door.

"How did you do that, Tweek?"

Craig asked, putting an arm around me.

"I did the only thing any other mom would've done. I defended my kids."

"But... I thought they were OUR kids."

He said, faking a hurt look.

I lightly hit him.

"Shut up."

I said, picking up Felix.

He had flipped Cartman off.

I smiled, and giggled a bit.

"What's so funny?"

Craig asked.

"H-He's gonna be just like you, you know. Felix is."

I snickered.

"So he is. He's gonna be quite the asshole, then."

Andrew started whining, and pulling on my pants.

I sat Felix on the floor, and picked up Andrew.

Craig bent down, so he was at eye level with Felix.

Felix took out his pacifier, which was dark blue, and stuck it in Craig's mouth.

I started giggling at that.

Craig took the pacifier out of his mouth.

"Why do babies like these? They taste like sneakers."

That caused me to burst out in laughter.

"What? They do."

I just kept laughing.

Parenthood is crazy.

* * *

_I tried to make this chapter longer than usual, so it took a little longer. And I'm trying to fit in updating with watching anime, so that's fun.  
Holey crap! Tweekie goes all protective mom, and beats the shit outta Cartman! What do you think? I had been heading in another direction, but it would've made the plot more complicated... Maybe it's best saved for another story, eh? Speaking of which... I'm thinking of writing like, a series to this, kinda. I mean, like different parenthood stuff that happens with the kids. Special occasions, and shit like that. Oho, but this story ain't over just yet, I have some other shit to get out. Don't worry  
Review please._


	16. First Words,It won't last&The End

_Okay, I said that I still have some shit to get out, so here it is.  
__Here's some reviews I got._

_MissSouthPark: Yes... Extremely impressive... I agree._

_SparklesMakeMeHappy: You're forgetting, Cartman's more evil than Damien. So, obviously he would try to hit a baby, after all, he has even hit his cousin Elvin, who was a toddler._

_TweekingOut: Do you? You forget how rude and mean he is. Especially if he got his ass handed to him, he would definitely go to someones house to start a fight._

_TamiLove: Maybe because it was funny._

_southparkgirl101: You're welcome. I don't believe you did, so thanks._

_Panda77: Thanks, it was pretty amazing, I really put effort into it..._

_Last chapter, you guys, I thought it would never come(No pun intended)._

* * *

It's been a few months, and there's been no sign of Cartman messing with me anymore.

We finally got the rest of our stuff in the new house.

So, life is good.

I mean, besides caring for the kids.

That's been hell, but it's been worth it. Felix isn't as fussy as Andrew, and he's a lot quieter.

But he always gives me and Craig the finger, which is funny, and bad. Bad because him and Craig end up in a finger war, which causes me to break out in laughter.

The twins have begun babbling, so we're waiting for them to talk.

I hear the doorbell ring, at least 15 times.

"Clyde..."

I mumble to myself, picking up Felix.

I open the door.

Clyde was standing there, along with Token, Kenny, Butters, Kyle, and Stan.

I hold Felix protectively to my chest.

Was there a party planned here, and I wasn't told?

What the fuck?

"Um... What the heck?"

"AW! There's one of my little nephews!"

Clyde cooed.

I swear he was a woman in a different life.

"We're here to see the kids. This one is adorable by the way."

Kenny said.

Felix flips him off.

"Oh great, just what we need. Another Craig."

Stan says.

"Come in."

I say, sighing.

I walk to the living room and set Felix down.

I sit on the couch.

Andrew crawls in the room from the kitchen, Craig crawling after him.

"I'm gonna get you."

He says playfully, with a smile on his face.

Everyone in the room, except for Felix and me, covers their mouths to keep from laughing.

He hears the snickering, and the smile falls back into the bored expression he always has.

Andrews lips tremble, noticing how many people are in the room, and how many eyes are on him.

I know this expression. It means he's about to start crying.

Craig notices it too, and his eyes widen. He quickly scoops Andrew up.

Andrew buries his face in Craig's shirt, whimpering.

"Shh... It's okay, Andy."

He whispers, sitting down, and bouncing him on his knee.

Andrew stops crying and starts giggling.

Craig sets Andrew down to crawl around some more.

Clyde scoops up Andrew.

"No. Down."

Andrew says. Those are his first words.

Felix flips Clyde off and grabs Andrews hand.

Then Felix says his first words. He most likely heard them from Craig, because I've made sure to watch my language around them.

"Fuck off."

Clyde's eyes widen to the size of saucers, and his jaw drops.

Everyone, but Clyde, Felix, Andrew, and me start laughing.

"Felix! Where did you hear that?"

I scold. He points to Craig, who stops laughing immediately, and looks panicked.

"I swear, I had no idea that he was listening when I said that. I was talking to Cartman a few days ago, when I was with Felix, and he started being rude to Felix, so I told him to-"

"Craig... Seriously?"

Kyle says, cooing at Andrew.

Felix flips him off.

"Wow, he really is a mini Craig."

Stan says, giggling.

"Yeah, and that's just what we need. A mini Craig."

Token says, sighing.

"Hey! There's nothing wrong with me!"

"Except f-for the fact that you're kind of a, excuse my language, Tweek, an asshole."

Butters says.

"And you know what they say, your kids are gonna be just like you, only 10 times worse."

Kenny adds with a smirk.

Damn, he was right.

When Felix grew up, he was gonna be quite the asshole, and Andrew was starting to show signs that he was gonna be just like me.

He twitches, shakes, and a few days ago, I caught him stealing my coffee, luckily it was decaf.

Hell, whenever he got scared, which is very often, he grabs his hair, and shuts his eyes.

After they all left, me and Craig put Felix and Andrew down for their naps.

Then we sat on the couch and did something we haven't done in a while, even before we had the kids.

We cuddled.

Me sitting on Craig's lap, my face in the crook of his neck, my legs wrapped around his waist, and my arms around his torso. Craig's arms were around my waist, his hands at the small of my back, his face was in my hair.

This is peaceful, and calm.

It won't last though.

* * *

_This is...*tear* the last chapter, sadly, but as I said before, I'm planning on making a series to this, kinda... So, no worries. I thank all of you, who stuck out to the end, and those of you who are just getting here, please review, it's been fun._


End file.
